


Firia

by Eiprej



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aromantic Rin, Asexual Character, Asexual Rin, F/F, Queerplatonic Relationships, if you squint theres implied nozoeli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiprej/pseuds/Eiprej
Summary: “Are you and Nozomi-chan—” She starts, pauses and stumbles. “Are you and Nozomi-chan together?”“Together?” Rin repeats, wholly confused for a moment, nothing but a tight sensation in her belly as the words settle. There’s something about the implication she doesn’t like, something that feels weird and almost uncomfortable. She’s not sure why she feels like that, she just does.--Rin ponders the implications of her and Nozomi's relationship. Nozomi is there to help her work it out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my LL Secret Santa gift for @Red_hooded_kid this year! I couldn’t help but notice you were a fan of qpp nozorin, and how could I pass something like that up… I really hope you enjoy it!! These two kids are gr8 and I love them very much xoxo Happy (late) holidays!!
> 
> This is my first time writing for LL, so I'm very excited to share! I couldn't have imagined I'd be writing for Nozomi and Rin first, but I don't regret it in the least. I had fun!

"Rin-chan, is there something wrong?" Nozomi asks, but the question isn't really in her tone — she speaks with more bemusement than curiosity as Rin wraps her arms around her neck after practice, burrowing her face against her shoulder and humming. She's tired and she's sweaty, the back of her shirt drenched from practicing in the blistering summer sun.

Despite that, she still doesn't push Rin off, even as Rin nuzzles her nose against the back of her ear. She laughs softly at the sensation, exhales and leans forward, doing nothing but dragging Rin with her as she follows the movement. Rin feels sweaty too, but that doesn't keep her from whining as Nozomi goes to pull away.

Then again, nothing usually does. Nozomi likes it like that, that kind of persistent warmth that comes with Rin, like her own personal ray of sunlight ( and cat puns, admittedly, as a plus. ).

"Nozomi-chaaan," Rin drawls out, and Nozomi's chest bursts with warmth at the way she says her name, less like an explosion of fireworks and more like a little galaxy of stars. Rin's arms tighten around her and she can feel her resting her chin on her head — she grins a little and resists the urge to pull away right before Rin can. "I'm tired!"

Nozomi glances over to the others as she hums in gentle agreement, watching Maki straighten out Hanayo's back across from her, Eli and Umi discussing plans a few feet away. "Oh? Are you? Where did all that energy from before go?"

Rin retracts her arms, only for a second as she plops down next to Nozomi. The next thing Nozomi knows, Rin's head is laying on her lap and she peering up at her with bright green eyes and a cheshire smile. "Into hugging you, probably!"

Nozomi raises both her brows, smiling and reaching down to ruffle Rin's hair. Rin nuzzles right up into her touch, and Nozomi makes it a point to scratch behind her ears.

When Nozomi peers back up at the rest of the group, she catches Maki's curious gaze. The redhead blushes at the wide grin Nozomi shoots her and instantly averts her eyes.

( Rin steals her attention again when she grabs Nozomi's hand and places it over her eyes, yawning loudly. )

* * *

 

Rin is sleeping over at Hanayo's place when it comes up, the line of questioning that she hadn't even thought about. In a way it was kind of inevitable, but Rin's never been a fan of thinking about the implications of her actions. Nozomi is better at that than she is, or Maki, who overthinks so much she just might short circuit one of these days.

Her hand is warm from her hot cellphone in her hands, from where she's sending Nozomi another cat picture on LINE.

( Nozomi usually sends them to her first — Rin makes it a point to find even  _cuter_ cats than her, just to show she can't be outdone. "No one loves cats more than me, Nozomi-chan!"

She thinks about the shine in Nozomi's eyes at the response. "I don't know, Rin-chan. I can think of a kitty cat I might love a little more." )

"Rin-chan?" Hanayo's voice is soft, apprehensive, and it jerks Rin's attention from her phone and to her best friend. She quickly tucks her phone underneath her leg.

"Sorry, Kayochin! I'm all yours now." Rin assures, gesturing exaggeratedly to the TV, abound with A-Rise and a manner of other idols. Hanayo giggles a little at the movement, but then she quiets after, and Rin furrows her brows in concern.

She decides to throw her arm around Hanayo's shoulders, and the girl squeaks at the movement. Rin isn't deterred in the least. "Is there something bugging you, nya?"

"W-Well, it's just..."

“Juuust?” Rin prods, squeezing Hanayo’s arm reassuringly as she waits for her to find her words. She can be patient too, especially when it comes to Hanayo.

The question itself, however, comes out of nowhere, catches Rin off guard and settles awkwardly in the pit of her stomach. “Are you and Nozomi-chan—” She starts, pauses and stumbles. “Are you and Nozomi-chan  _together_?”

“Together?” Rin repeats, wholly confused for a moment, nothing but a tight sensation in her belly as the words settle. There’s something about the implication she doesn’t like, something that feels weird and almost uncomfortable. She’s not sure why she feels like that, she just  _does_.

( After all, she likes Nozomi and Nozomi likes her back. When she thinks about Nozomi helping her during practice or lending her her school jersey for gym, she feels lighter and warmer than before. )

She plays it safe, asks for clarification before getting ahead of herself. Her hold on Hanayo’s arm goes a little slack, and she tilts her head. “What do you mean by that, nya?”

Hanayo, for what it’s worth, looks just as awkward as Rin feels. She breathes in, closes her eyes and then opens then with an astounding sort of ferocity. “I-I mean, together! Like… like dating, Rin-chan!”

The word itself feels like a stone, making Rin squirm oddly instead of carrying something comfortable with it. It’s nothing like how Nozomi’s fingers feel against her back, safe and inviting. It feels more like when she comes in second place in track rather than first after training spectacularly hard for weeks on end. Her cheeks flare up. “D-Dating?! Kayochin, um, that’s—”

“It’s okay if you are!” And she darts forward, clasps Rin’s hands in her own. The fire is still in her eyes, almost engulfing the normally timid violet orbs. “I support you! I noticed that—”

“W-We aren’t!” Rin cuts in, pulling her hands away and shaking her head with a nervous laugh. Hanayo looks surprised at the jerky reaction, hands still in midair, clasping nothing. Rin hurries to continue. “It’s nothing like that, nya.”

“It’s… not?” Hanayo sits back, face heating up, almost twice as red as Rin’s. “But you two seem to like each other so much…”

“I do!” Rin blurts, without thinking, because she can’t think of a moment where she  _doesn’t_ like Nozomi.

It’s quiet for a moment after that. “I do,” She mutters again, softer.

She wonders why she feels so awkward.

* * *

 

“Nozomi…” Eli’s pensive voice drifts from over her parfait, eyes locked on Nozomi across from her. Nozomi makes no movement to do anything other than bite into her food, humming and raising both brows at Eli. 

She knew Eli had something on her mind the instant she’d asked her to come out after school. After all, she can read Eli the best out of anyone — she wouldn’t miss the slight furrow of her brows, the tenseness lining her shoulders as she’d asked the question. It was just a matter of her opening up to her.

Nozomi swallows, watching as Eli reaches for her cup of water, fingers a little too tight against the glass. A slight smile stretches across her lips. “Yes, Elicchi?”

“I wanted to, ah, ask you something.” Eli says, and Nozomi bites back a comment about how she’d noticed. Instead she reaches for her own drink.

“Then ask.” Her eyes twinkle at the sight of Eli’s slight pout at the response. “I didn’t take you for an apprehensive person, you know.”

“Don’t tease me…” Eli says, face going pink as she averts her gaze with a little huff. Nozomi giggles behind her hand; it’s too easy to rile Eli up.

“I’m not. I mean it; what’s on your mind?”

“Well,” Eli clears her throat, attempting to gain her composure again. “We’re… we’re friends, right?”

Nozomi keeps her eyebrows from shooting up at the question, and she answers calmly. “That’s a silly thing to ask.”

Eli coughs a little. “I guess it is. This is just… it’s a little embarrassing.”

“A lot of things fall under embarrassing for you,” Nozomi responds coyly from behind the rim of her drink, and Eli flushes red once more, resting her arms on the table and frowning openly at her again.

“Nozomi!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Nozomi waves Eli off calmly, although the sly smile doesn’t leave her lips. She allows Eli a moment before continuing, voice softening. “You know I won’t judge anything you want to say, Elicchi. I mean it.”

Eli sighs, leaning her chin on the back of her hand and glancing sideways. “I know. This is just more personal, I guess…”

“Personal?”

“Yes. It’s— It’s about you and Rin.” Eli forces out tentatively. At that, Nozomi’s eyes widen a fraction in surprise; now  _that_  is something she couldn’t have been expecting. She relaxes soon after, tilting her head.

“What about me and Rin-chan?” Nozomi asks, even though she already has an inkling of what’s going on. It’s obvious, written all over Eli’s face.

“Are you two…” Eli stops, fishes for the words, and then eventually sighs and stares straight at Nozomi. “Are you two dating?”

It’s expected, and the question causes Nozomi’s expression to light up in amusement. “That,” She puts down her half eaten parfait. “Is a good question indeed.”

“That — huh?” It’s certainly not what Eli is expecting at all, and she searches Nozomi’s face for any other answers. Nozomi smiles almost mysteriously, mirroring Eli’s pose and resting her chin on her hand. “What do you mean?”

“I mean exactly what I said. That’s a good question.” Nozomi thinks about Rin, about the way the smaller girl fits against the lines of her curves, the openly curious green orbs and mouth that never lacked words. Her lips curl up further.

“I… What does that mean..?” Eli trails off, still confused, and Nozomi only laughs softly.

“Mm, I wonder." Nozomi winks teasingly at Eli. "But I do admit, jealousy does look  _very_ cute on you, Elicchi.”

The reaction is instantaneous and just as planned. Eli's cheeks flare up, and she squares her shoulders and puffs out her cheeks.  _"Nozomi!"_

* * *

 

 When she tells Nozomi, it’s when she’s staying over her house, listening to the tick of her clock and the horror movie on her TV. She’s leaning against her shoulder, only her attention is anywhere but the TV, shifting to Nozomi and nervously away when she catches her looking. 

( She knows better than that, of course. Nozomi is amazingly perceptive. Maybe she wants to be caught. )

Nozomi reaches over, takes the remote in palm and pauses the movie. She sets the remote aside and smile easily when Rin turns to her questioningly. “Am I imagining things, or is there something you want to talk about, Rin-chan?”

Rin — as charming as ever — looks like a cat in headlights. “N-No, not really, nya…”

“You’re not a good liar, kitty cat.” Nozomi teases, reaching up and tucking a lock of Rin’s hair behind her ear. Rin instinctively leans into the touch, sniffling when she pulls her hand away.

“Kayochin asked me something the other day.” She admits carefully, and Nozomi’s expression doesn’t waver in the least. Her eyes are patient, hands folded on her lap. “About us, and I… I dunno. It was weird.”

“Mm… Did it perhaps have something to do with us dating?”

Rin jerks up at the words, almost knocking her head against Nozomi’s chin and causing her to lean back quickly. “Whoa! Nozomi-chan, how’d you know?!”

“That’s a secret,” Nozomi pats Rin’s head, laughs at the squinted eyes now pointed towards her.

“Liar! Did Kayochin ask you too?”

“Me, a liar? I’m hurt, Rin-chan.” Nozomi sticks out her bottom lip, and Rin huffs and slaps her hands over her cheeks, gently. Nozomi’s chest rises with a few amused giggles as Rin squishes her face, and she brings her hands to Rin’s hips in retaliation, squeezing and listening to her squeal and pull away from the ticklish sensation.

“Unfair, nya!” Rin complains, but Nozomi sticks out her tongue playfully and pokes Rin’s nose. The girl scrunches it up and slumps back onto the couch, and Nozomi sobers up quickly at the sight. “I mean it…”

“I know you do.” Nozomi says, this time moving so her hand lands on Rin’s own, squeezing softly. “But no, it wasn’t Hanayo-chan.”

“Then…. Your cards?!” Rin perks up, mouth open as she tries to puzzle out where Nozomi had gleaned her knowledge. Nozomi tries hard not to grin, but it happens anyways. There’s something undeniably precious about Rin’s faith in her abilities, such a stark contrast from Eli’s reasonable skepticism and Nico’s outright denial.

“Not this time, unfortunately.”

Rin sniffs again, an unusually serious look on her features as she takes in the information. “Then—”

“Elicchi asked me the same thing, more or less.” Nozomi finally answers, watching Rin exhale a loud, drawn out “oh” at the confession. She watches a series of emotions flicker on Rin’s face; she catches uncertainty as the prominent one.

She can feel the skin of Rin’s hand going taut underneath her hand, the girl closing her fingers into a fist. Rin fixes her gaze on her lap rather than on Nozomi, and in response, Nozomi draws a loose circle against the top of her hand. “What… What did you say?”

Nozomi softens. “I said it was a good question.”

“What?” Rin hunches up her shoulders, peers up curiously at Nozomi, who’s no longer looking at her, but has her eyes closed and mouth pulled into a relaxed smile.

“That it was a good question. Not one that I had the answer to, of course.” Her words don’t waver, and Rin takes a few moments to digest the information. She’s not sure how she should feel.

“At least not without you, in any case.” Nozomi speaks up when Rin does not, opening her eyes and catching Rin’s eyes with her own. Rin’s cheeks heat up and she bites her lip. “What did  _you_ say?”

Rin hesitates briefly. She tries to focus on the sensation of Nozomi’s thumb against her hand, until her mind is clear enough to come up with words. “I… I said we weren’t.”

Nozomi hums, and that does nothing to ease Rin’s anxiety. But there’s no judgement in the way she does it, and her steady thumb doesn’t waver from its circles on her hand. There’s not even any change on her face, nothing  _upset_ , other than the kindness that Rin’s so accustomed to seeing. “Then we aren’t.” She repeats simply.

Rin, however, shakes her head. “But I do like you, Nozomi-chan! I like you so much,” She manages, the words leaving in a rush. “I like being with you, I like it when we cuddle, I like it when you lend me your jersey, I like it when you do my makeup, and my hair, and how you know which movies I like, I like how you smell and—”

Rin’s cut off by Nozomi’s finger against her lips, blinking in surprise. Her tense shoulders relax as soon as Nozomi pulls her finger away, only to flick Rin’s forehead and prompt and quick “ow!” from her. Rin whines softly and rubs at her head. “Why—”

“I like you too, you know.” Nozomi says, tone laced with amusement and so much adoration that Rin can feel her heart skip a beat, or two, or maybe three. She has to remember to breathe, inhaling a little too loud.

“Yeah…” Rin mumbles cautiously, turns her attention to their hands when Nozomi turns her palm to face her own. She opens her closed fist slowly, and Nozomi slots her fingers in between Rin’s, laces them together.

“I  _love_ you. Whether it’s romantic—” Rin swallows thickly, the word sounding foreign to her ears, making her hairs stand on end. She’s never thought about it, about romance, never wanted to or had a reason to. Her friends were always enough. Nozomi catches on, shaking her head and leaning against her. “—or platonic. We don’t need to date to express our feelings, do we?”

Rin’s heartbeat almost instantly slows in her chest, the tight coil in her chest loosening at the words. She chuckles, sheepishly, and squeezes Nozomi’s hand. “I… I guess not, nya…”

“Then we aren’t,” Nozomi repeats with a little more conviction. “Dating, I mean. I love this as well, Rin-chan. Just being with you is enough.”

This time, Rin is the one to nuzzle her own face against Nozomi’s shoulder. She inhales, breathes in the scent of incense and something that’s uniquely  _Nozomi_ , and peeks over her shoulder to catch those soft emerald eyes watching her, a smile on her face. “Okay!”

Nozomi squeezes her hand again, and then wraps an arm around Rin and brings her closer. Her hand goes for the remote, intent on starting up the movie they’d left forgotten.

Just before she clicks play, Rin mumbles into her collarbone. “I love you too, Nozomi-chan.”

Nozomi laughs softly, turns and presses a kiss against the crown of Rin's head. "That's all I need."


End file.
